It's Lust, It's Torturous
by VeronicaConnor
Summary: ...You must be a sorceress. Based on the scenes from April 8th, 2013. Contains sexual content.


Peter was sat on the sofa in his flat. He was eating a bowl of cereal and watching some old movie on the box. He wasn't really paying much attention to the film that was being shown though. His thoughts were otherwise engaged.

He was thinking about his girlfriend's brother. He didn't even know what it was about Rob that annoyed him so much. He certainly hated how quickly the man had been accepted into his family, knowing how much longer it had taken for his relationship with Carla to be accepted. Okay, he understood the circumstances were a lot different for them, but that didn't stop him from being annoyed. It wasn't just that, though. It was the constant little jibes that he made. Rob would always make petty little comments about anything and everything but it was the ones that poked fun at Carla and Peter's drinking habits that irritated Peter the most.

Peter couldn't help but think about the things Rob had said about his and Carla's mother too, and he was also a little disturbed by his revelation that Carla used to drink alcohol from jam jars when she were younger. The things that Rob had absentmindedly let slip about their family in one night was a lot more than Carla had ever said about them in the whole six years she had been living on the street. It made Peter think that, maybe Carla had picked up her bad drinking habits from her mother as well as her father. Peter had always assumed it was just her father that had taught her to drink away her problems, as he always remembered the time Carla had told him about her drunk of a dad. It had been a few years back; they were out drinking, celebrating the opening night for Nick's Bistro. It was the same night that Carla had been arrested for drink driving, actually. And the same night that she had revealed her true feelings for Peter too. They might not have been an item back then, but Peter had always secretly lusted after the gorgeous factory owner...

_**"I 'ave got eyes, ya know." **_**He stated softly. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman was sat before him, confessing that she loved him. If it hadn't of been for Leanne he knew he would have bitten her arm off without a second thought. She was sat right next to him, so close they were almost touching. She was wearing a very sexy black dress that showed off her figure perfectly, and her long dark hair was resting over her shoulders and in front of her face as she looked down at the sofa, in embarrassment. He couldn't stop himself from speaking his thoughts out loud as he next spoke, **_**"You're beyond gorgeous. You're off the scale." **_**He complimented.**

_**"Well hey ho," **_**she replied lightheartedly. **_**"At least that's the nicest rejection I've ever 'ad." **_**she smiled.**

_**"'Ey," **_**he stopped her. **_**"It's the only rejection you've ever 'ad." **_

**All these compliments made it impossible for her to stay in control anymore, and she found herself slowly leaning forward. Her nose softly brushed against his, and their lips connected. It was like a spark of electricity as they molded their lips against each other's. A feeling of arousal spread through her body, and though it did his too, the overwhelming guilt he felt outweighed the arousal he felt, and so he pulled away from her, leaving her feeling both disappointed and humiliated...**

He remembers that night like it was yesterday, and everytime the memory played out in his mind, he would kick himself twice as hard as before for ever turning her down.

Peter had always remembered the irrelevant things that Carla told him because, to him, nothing Carla said could ever be considered as irrelevant anyway. He wanted to know every little thing about her because he found that the more he discovered, the more he fell in love with her. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door to the flat open and close. As he turned his head to the side he felt his heart flutter in his chest as he layed eyes on the beauty that had just walked into the room.

_"Oh, hey." _He said. _"You took your time, didn't you?"_

A rather tipsy Carla quickly moved to the table to discard of her keys and throw off her coat. She had a slightly mischievious look on her face as she jumped over the sofa, wrapped her arms around her lover and began to kiss his cheek repeatedly.

_"Oh love," _Peter scoffed. _"You smell like an ale 'ouse rag."_

Carla removed her arms from around his neck and walked around the settee to sit herself down. _"Oh, really?" _She said in reply.

_"Yeah, really."_

_"That's funny." _She spoke as she plopped herself down next to him. She shoved his foot away and rested her legs between his as she continued to speak. _"I could 'ave sworn it said Calvin Klein on the bottle!" _She wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head on his shoulder. _"Anyway, you should be grateful I was making an effort with your family." _She told him. She lifted her head up and kissed him on the ear, her tongue softly stroked his ear lobe as she continued to mutter against him. _"You should make an effort with your in-law." _

_"Out-law, you mean." _Peter retorted before having a mouthful of his cereal. Carla snorted at her boyfriend's obvious envy for her younger brother.

_"Ya know, baby" _She started to stroke his hair lovingly. _"There's really no need to get jealous of Rob just because he's sooo popular." _She mocked. Peter became defensive in an instance and quickly said, _"The Black Death was popular once, wasn't it?!" _Carla couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to wind him up. _"And the day that I'm jealous of that smarmy little ponce will be the day that I pack-up, I tell ya that." _Peter continued. _"And you know what? I think Tracy's making a mistake, I really do." _He took another bite of his cereal. _"Oh yeah, yeah." _Carla shot back. _"She's such a catch, isn't she? I wonder if Rob even knows about the centre parting she gave Charlie Stubbs.." _She bit her lip as soon as she'd finished speaking in order to supress a cheeky chuckle.

Peter was momentarily hurt by the comment, _"'Ey." _He said as he pulled away from her.

_"Well," _Carla quickly defended her comment, and her brother. _"I think he should be the one on guard, don't you?"_

Peter softened as he realised that Carla was right, their siblings were both as bad as each other. _"Yeah, I suppose so." _Carla smiled up at him. She pecked him on the cheek again. _"I mean, it's not as if it's a match made in heaven, is it?" _he continued. Carla chuckled. She grabbed for the spoon in his lap and began twirling the bits of cereal around the bowl. If she was being honest, she couldn't care less about Tracy or Rob at this precise moment. All that had been on her mind since leaving the Barlow's home was walking in to her flat and ripping her fella's clothes off. She was feeling extremely horny and she no longer wanted to deprive her body of what it so desperately craved. She picked the bowl up from his lap and pushed her weight against him in order to push herself up from the couch. _"'Ere, I don't suppose there's room in our bed for a little ale house rag like me?" _She whispered seductively. Peter immediately felt a twitch in his boxers and grabbed for her hand to pull himself up. _"Go on then, I suppose so." _He turned the television off with the remote and allowed Carla to drag him into the next room.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She was perfect to him. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful on the outside, but she was just as beautiful on the inside too. He'd never dreamed of marrying anyone before, despite being married countless times. But with her, it was different. He wanted it all; big house, marriage, kids. When he was first told he was a father, he didn't like it at all. He wasn't ready to have a child back then, especially as he was still a single man battling the bottle. But the thought of having a baby with Carla was like a dream to him, to have another human being that was a mixture of both him and her would just be perfect. He knew better than to bring that thought up right now though, so he instead brought up the closest thing to what they had already been talking about. _"'Ey," _He said. _"Can you imagine if them two 'ad a kid?" _

Carla turned to stare at him. _"I don't need to," _she said. _"I 'ave seen the omen!" _they both chuckled as they entered the bedroom.

Carla placed the bowl down on the drawers next to the bed as Peter shut the door behind them. Once she turned back around she walked towards him and forcefully pushed him against the door. He stood in shock for a moment. She stared into his eyes with a look of seduction in her own. Her finger slowly trailed down his chest, down his stomach and stopped at his waistband. She then pushed her body right up against his _"Tonight," _she said as her hand cupped between his legs. _"These" _she gently squeezed his balls _"belong to me." _She smirked as she noticed Peter squirm under her control. She was biting her lip as she took a step back from him. She looked him up and down before giving him his command.

_"Strip." _she ordered.

Peter was speechless. He laughed nervously. _"Carla-"_

_"Ah!" _She placed her finger over his lips to quieten him. _"There will be no talking without my permission. Do you understand?" _She looked sternly at him until he nodded. She replaced the finger with her lips to gently kiss him before sitting back on the bed to enjoy the show.

Peter started to undress himself as she watched on, smirking.

Once he was down to nothing but his pants he started to feel a little self conscious. He looked up to the beautiful goddess sitting on his bed and for a moment, the look of dominance was gone from her face and all he could see was an unrelenting love shining from her eyes. She softly smiled to assure him.

He returned the smile before pulling his boxers off. Her eyes fell hungrily on to his already erect cock. She subconsciously began to lick her lips, her feelings of arousal seemingly growing stronger by the second. But she had to stay in control.

She took a deep breath before looking back up to him. She stood up from the bed before giving her next order. _"Now," _she paused, just to drive him crazy. _"Undress me." _She said.

He immediately reached for the waistband of her trouser's when she stepped back. _"Nuh uh," _she shook her head. Peter looked at her with a confused expression. _"Top first." _Carla told him. _"It's always good to 'ave a starter before the main meal, ya know." _she remarked with a wink.

He again smiled. He'd never seen this side to her before but he couldn't deny how much he loved it. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around her waist to pull her closer. His hands grabbed the bottom of her top and he pulled it up and over her head, throwing it out of sight once it had been fully removed. He took a moment to admire her perfectly firm breasts that were currently hidden underneath Underworld's very own lacy black bra. _"Take. It. Off." _

Using his finger, he gently pushed the strap of her bra down her shoulder. He looked into her eyes as he pushed the second strap down. She turned her back towards him so he could undo it easier. He successfully removed the undergarment once she'd turned back around to face him again. _"Good boy." _she praised him in an almost derogative manner. _"Now," _she raised her eyebrow before glancing down to her trousers. _"For the main meal." _

He eagerly grabbed for her waist again to undo the little button on her trousers. Once undone, he yanked them down so they dropped to the floor, and left her standing in nothing but her black lacy hot pants, which were pretty much see-through anyway. He took a few deep breaths. He had never felt so aroused in his entire life. He just wanted to have her. Right here. Right now.

But she had other plans.

Just as he curled his fingers into her pants, ready to discard of them, she stopped him.

_"What-" _he began to argue before she again stopped him. _"Uh, what did I say about talking?!" _she scolded him. _"Lie on the floor." _she demanded.

He, though still unsure as to what the hell was going on, obeyed by her demands, and led on the floor next to their bed.

She kicked his legs apart slightly before gracefully falling to her knees. She was kneeling between his legs and her hands were resting on his knees. She teasingly began to run her hands up his legs and stopped them at his waist. She leant forward and using her tongue she licked the end of his dick as if it were a lolly pop. His leg jerked at the action which encouraged her even more. She licked and twirled her tongue around his length before taking his ball in her mouth and gently sucking. As her mouth pleasured the one ball, she used her hand to massage the other. Peter's breathing was starting to become a lot heavier as he struggled to remain in control of his own body. Carla removed her mouth from his balls and instead placed it over the tip of his cock. She slowly began to take him in her mouth.. sliding it up and down his dick until she was satisfied that he'd had enough. The feeling of her mouth around his cock, sucking, made Peter want to explode. Which he did. Ten minutes later. A little bit of his cum dribbled out the side of her mouth before she licked it away again. She stood up from her position and he made way to do the same, until she placed her foot against his chest to stop him. _"I haven't said you can get up yet, 'ave I?"_

As she stood towering over him, she started to remove her knickers. _"Now," _she smirked flirtatiously. _"For your dinner, darlin'." _Peter's face beamed in delight for what was in store. _"Get on the bed." _Carla ordered to which Peter jumped to straight away. As he led on the bed, Carla crawled on top of him. She crawled all the way up his body until she was practically sat on his face. Peter's hands were resting on her thighs as he began to stroke his tongue along her centre. He licked, and licked, and licked. He closed his mouth over the little bundle of nerves and began to suck ferociously. Carla's head fell back as she moaned in sheer pleasure. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Peter dipped his tongue in to her wetness. His tongue darted in and out of her body as she began to ride his face. Her body tensed around his, leaving him trapped underneath her. The feeling of his wet warm lips on hers was enough to send her over the edge. She tightly grabbed ahold of the bed board in front of her, face screwed up, biting her lips and groaning in an intense pleasure. _"Ahhhhh fuck!" _her body started to jerk uncontrollably as she reached climax. She had never felt anything this strong before. She came just as Peter squeezed her thighs.

Her head fell forward again. Her breaths were heavy as she climbed down from Peter. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her as she led beside him; her cheeks were a bright red, and her body a quivering wreck as she came down from her most intense orgasm yet. She turned slightly to look up at him smiling down on her. She smiled, still breathing heavily and gently pulled him closer for a soft kiss. _"Okay," _she said as she tried to regain composure. _"You 'ave been a good boy tonight!" _She crawled back on top of him so she was sat straddling his waist. She carefully held his cock and guided him into her. She eased herself down on him and began to work up a steady rhythm. His hands were holding her hips as he thrust up into her body. His thrusts were getting more and more powerful each time and, soon enough, she'd forgotten her whole dominatrix role. He flipped her over so he was now on top and began to thrust into her with an aggressive passion. Her nipples grazed his chest as her breasts bounced up and down. He raised her leg over his shoulder so he could get deeper access. She moaned at the movement but continued to grind her hips against him. _"You're so fucking tight," _Peter gasped as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside her. Pretty soon he started to feel the back of his thighs burning from the immense power of his movements. He shot his load inside of her before collapsing heavily on top of her body. He started to kiss along her jaw lovingly until he reached her lips. With a soft, tender kiss he whispered, _"I love you." _Before holding her head and cuddling her into him for the night. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes ready to sleep.


End file.
